


Big Spoon

by Miss_Von_Cheese



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Cuddling, Fanart, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Just a little cute vignette, Loser Lovers, Other, Puny humans and their feelings, Teaching Venom about humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Von_Cheese/pseuds/Miss_Von_Cheese
Summary: Venom would like to know why Eddie misses Anne but won't let them help him to get her back. This doesn't make any sense!





	Big Spoon

“Stop looking at these, you're being ridiculous, man!”

Just like any other person, or so he hoped, Eddie Brock talked to himself from time to time. More often than he would have admitted. Yes, but that was normal, right? No one could deny he had had a rough year after all! And right now, in the silence of his wide but stern apartment, he had just ordered himself to stop looking at pictures of himself and his ex-fiancée like some lovesick teenage boy. As any sane person would do. 

A deep voice echoed in his skull, “Why are you looking at pictures of her for the third time today?” 

“Why don't you mind your own business?” Eddie snarked, rolling his eyes even though his dear symbiote could not see him per se. He knew the fucker could *feel* him somehow.

Eddie felt a soft tingle in his back, a sensation he had grown accustomed to these last months, and a shiny black head appeared over his shoulder. The alien narrowed their eyes at the pictures on the laptop screen, then used one of their tendrils to switch between photographs, gently brushing Eddie's fingers on the way. 

“When you look at her you experience a wide range of emotions,” Venom grumbled without looking away from the screen. “You are sometimes sad, often happy, and your heart beats faster. I feel all of it. How is that not my business?” 

Eddie tilted his head back with a groan. “Ehhh you're not my therapist, buddy. Let me grief the end of my relationship, okay? I need some time to get over it, it's no big deal.” 

His hand massaged the back of his own neck, soon surrounded by a warm and gooey alien cataplasm. He knew fighting would not be of any use, so he let his guest browse their old pictures, all the selfies, stolen moments of intimacy, when she scratched his head, when they went on dates, when he cooked for her --or at least tried. 

“Why do you watch these pictures, Eddie?” Venom asked one more time, with their softest voice, to hide their stubbornness. In the meantime, they gently massaged their host’s shoulders, a move they had quickly learned could be effective to obtain favors. 

“Because I miss her, V.” Eddie finally admitted, throwing his hands in the air. “Happy now?” 

The black shiny head slowly turned around and Eddie could not maintain eye contact as a toothy grin widened merely inches away from his face.

“Then, if you miss her, why won't you let me help you get her back?” 

Eddie extended his legs and let out a sigh. “V, we already talked about this. She is happy with him, we were not meant to be. That's it, that's the reason. She is happier now. And I'm… in a complicated situation.” 

Trying to avoid another round of embarrassingly intrusive questions, Eddie sat straighter in front of his laptop and started scrolling down Facebook. It usually distracted the symbiote who just could not resist food porn videos. A round of rotisserie chicken recipes spared him a few minutes to think about his life, while Venom giggled, the tip of their tongue brushing the corners of the screen. 

If he had to be completely honest, Eddie would admit his life was objectively better now. At least, better than that chaotic moment between his epic failure of a break-up and his starting to find a balance with his alien visitor. He had grown used to their presence, they were… roommates? --Oh my god, they were roommates! It was nice to have someone to live with, someone who tried at all times to understand him. Oh, the symbiote was a stubborn piece of trash when they wanted to, they had their share of flaws, like their dubious gastronomic tastes for example, but it was nice for Eddie to have someone to talk to other than himself. Yes, the situation was complicated but not too unpleasant. 

“So,” Venom insisted now that they had drooled all over the keyboard and stolen cold buffalo wings from the fridge. “What is it that you miss about her?” 

“Her regular appetite,” Eddie teased, provoking a small shrug.

“Now you're just being mean,” the symbiote pouted in an upset tone that sounded a little too endearing for Eddie's taste. He had grown used to this strange alien, it would be hard to imagine life without them now. They somehow balanced each other and as difficult to imagine as it was, they were compatible. Or at least they could find a certain kind of balance. 

Venom tapped one of their tendrils on the edge of the table like they were some regular client at a bar counter. Their habits to mimic human mannerism was getting more and more hilarious every day. 

“It's not the sex, you have plenty of it already,” they stated like a college teacher who thinks they knows everything. 

Eddie pursed his lips. “We agreed not to talk about my sex life.” 

“I’m not allowed to participate, let me at least discuss the topic!” Venom protested. “What kind of host are you?” 

“The kind who does not talk about his one-night stands. Though I gotta thank you for never showing up unannounced, that was cool, man.” 

As usual when they received a compliment, Venom radiated with pride, a soft warmth spreading all across both of them. Eddie knew he would not get peace if he didn't intervene so he started petting, then scratching the symbiote’s head like he would with a regular cat. The warm vibrations of pleasure spread deep inside both of them, waves echoing like a purr in their shared chest. 

Yet, as Venom finally forgot for a minute to ask questions, Eddie mused to himself, or to both of them, boundaries being kinda blurry now, “I miss her… I feel like she had her shit together enough for two, you know? She was responsible and mature for both of us.” 

“You miss when she was pampering you like a mother her child?” Venom purred before they turned their head around to expose their chin to the gentle scratches. 

Eddie removed his hand to show he was not happy with that sentence but a black tentacle wrapped around his wrist and put it back to its place. Damn murderous alien, they had quickly grown fond of human cuddles! 

“Only my human’s,” Venom corrected inside Eddie's head. “Others reek.”

Eddie not so elegantly sniffed his own armpit and thought his symbiote was magnanimous about his smell. Had he forgotten about the laundry again? No, he had set a reminder this time.

“It's not that I want her to take care of me, but when we were together she brought me… stability, balance. And, you know, to be honest I'm not mad at her at all, I know she's right where she belongs with Dan. I don't think us being together was good for her.” 

Venom pensively looked at the wall then stated, one tendril curling under their head.  
“I bring you balance and stability too… and when you fall off a building anyway, I always catch you before you die.” 

“You’re right, buddy!” Eddie chuckled. He scratched the shiny black face once again, now fond of the sensation of cool and smooth skin in his palms. He thought for a moment then added, “Actually, this is the intimacy I miss.” 

“We share thoughts and communicate telepathically,” Venom objected like a toothy lawyer from outer-space. “You couldn't do this with her!” 

Eddie raised his eyebrow with a smirk, “Are you jealous?” Feeling the symbiote's embarrassment right through his bones, he could tell he was right and placed his arm around their head to pet them hard with his fist like he'd do with a big dog. “Come on, don't go all possessive on me!”

“I am not jealous,” Venom lied against his chest. “I am merely concerned about my human's well-being. Wondering what you need, that she gave you and I don't.” 

Eddie took some time to think about it. He was a mess, had always been, and somehow always managed to get in codependent relationships instead of working out his issues… yet despite all his troubles, he was now finding a good balance with Venom. Just like Anne, V kept him grounded, but they also had their own share of alien-madness that made them both strangely compatible. Together, they shared minds and bodies in a way two Earthlings could never do, they managed to exchange very personal thoughts and comfort each other, gaining a kind of intimacy that made up for the rest of their chaotic life. 

“It's all in the details,” Eddie finally sighed. “The little things. Having someone to go back home to, someone you can tell about your day and they don't already know because they weren't there. It's sleeping together, laughing during sex…”

Venom took a breath to talk but Eddie pointed his finger, “Told ya I'm not ready yet!”

“I know, and I'll wait,” Venom grumbled with a pout. “Just letting you know I am.” 

“Hashtag just sayin’,” Eddie tssked, rolling his eyes. “It's… fingers scratching my head to wake me up, someone cooking for me, and no, dead raccoon leftovers for breakfast don't count. Anne… she was my big spoon, you know? This is the kind of things I miss!” 

Venom shook their head, eyes half-closed, with a condescendant smile. “Oh, Eddie, Eddie, Eddie…” 

They stretched themself towards the countertop, opened one of the kitchen drawers and pulled out a handful of large spoons with a proud smile.

“We already own a lot of big spoons!” 

Eddie let out a deep sigh, ready to give a full on explanation to his alien buddy, but he saw Venom's head start shaking before they burst out laughing.

“Did you… did you just make a joke?” Eddie asked. Venom's laughter got louder, more raucous as spoons shook in their tentacle, and Eddie could not help laughing too at the sight. Their respective senses of humor were often lost to each other, but they managed more and more often to find a common ground.

“I know Anne is not really a big spoon,” Venom assured with a wink and the tone of a child who surely knows a lot of things, except this one, and won't ask anyway. 

Eddie felt his stomach rumble and nodded, “Hey buddy, what do you wanna eat tonight?” 

“Lobsters!”

“Anything cheaper? Seafood ramen maybe?”

.

The night was dark, apartment quiet, when Eddie found himself standing in his bedroom's door frame, wearing only boxers. He immediately brought his attention to all the sensations in his body to try understanding what he had missed. This exercise was new to him: what dozens of mindfulness practice CDs had not managed, an ancient alien loser had done. Now it actually helped him in his everyday life to listen to his body more. Judging from the comfort in his lower area, and the lingering warmth, they had just pissed. 

“Yep we did,” Venom confirmed in his mind.

Eddie pressed his fingertips to his eyelids. “My eyes burn, V… tell me we didn't stay up all night to watch screens in the dark. You know it kills me.” 

“No, I just googled something,” the symbiote tried their best to whisper, keep a low voice. “Just five minutes. Let's go back to sleep.”

Like he was going to stay up at 3:00 a.m for his domestic alien's entertainment, yeah sure! Eddie fell back on his bed with a grunt. Since Venom had come into his life and enhanced his work out routine with roof jumps and barehand fights, Eddie didn't have any trouble finding sleep anymore, and that was a nice change.

He rolled onto his side, wrapped the quilt around himself to snuggle like a dying man in a snowstorm, when he felt a warm mass slither between him and his blanket. Eddie didn't bat an eyelash as he felt Venom occupy space behind him. He wasn't that cold but if V wanted to shield him for the night, Eddie was not going to complain, the cosier the better.

However, instead of covering him from head to toes as he did when they needed to fight, Venom only spread themselves into a vaguely humanoid form and wrapped two strong limbs around their host's chest. Eddie felt Venom embrace him from behind, warm breath against his neck, a comfortable weight on the mattress, perfect amount of pressure against his back and legs. A reassuring cocoon that let him breathe and move freely, intimate like old lovers, yet never smothering. 

Eddie couldn't help wiggling closer to his symbiote’s chest (or what could mimic a human torso), a smile on his face. This was really good. He felt anchored, safe. 

“You're an amazing big spoon, V...” he slurred, already a half-asleep, knowing now what they had just googled. The intense cocktail of dopamine, oxytocin, endorphins and serotonin that went through Venom's organism as they heard the compliment only added to Eddie's warm comfort, pleasure waves rippling under their skins towards his heart, and he dozed off with a sense of well-being he had not felt in a long time.

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I just added this self-indulgent fanart because it needed a cosy space to stay, and I'm not sure Tumblr will flag it or not. *shrugs* Thanks for reading!


End file.
